All the Worst
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or All the Worst.


All The Worst

All the Worst

_How do we deal with this?_

_How do we clean up all this mess?_

_Will there be a future left for the latest generation?_

I looked around the corner to make sure that it was safe to move; once I was sure I got up and ran to the doorway of the building I was hiding behind. 'Please be here. Please be alright.' I thought as I silently ran down the stairs to a bunker like basement. I stop moving once I reach the basement and listen to see if anyone is around but all is silent. So I stand up and run to the door at the end of the hall on the right.

_Running around, believing the sound,_

_Is anything loud enough for us to decipher?_

_Making a stand, extending our hand, we must understand_

_It's the least we can offer those less fortunate than us._

Reaching the door I stop to catch my breath. Then slowly I turn the door knob and silently open the door, stepping into the room. Quietly closing the door behind me I turn left and go down another hall, then turn right down another. The only door in this hallway is at the end and as I walk towards it I notice the burn marks on the ceiling and walls as well as the floors. 'Yes, he has been here. Perhaps I have finally found him again.' I think studying the burn marks closely.

_There's something about this place_

_It brings out all the worst._

_Our history's been disgraced_

_Who will destroy who first?_

When I reach the door I hesitate, fearing what I may find behind this door. However I open it anyways and quietly step in, closing the door behind me. "Who's there?" a male voice calls out from the darkness. I see someone sitting on…. a bed, a couch, a chair, a desk…. I am not really sure for it is too dark to tell. "Do you wish to die like the others?" he calls again. I instinctively grab and cock my gun aiming it at the dark bulk of the man now standing before me. "Fine you shall join the others!" he yells as the room becomes blindingly bright but a moment after he snaps.

_There's something about this place_

_It brings out all the worst._

_Our history's been disgraced_

_Who will destroy who first?_

My eyes adjust to the light and I look over at the man I came to see and my heart instantly breaks. He is broken inside from all who he has killed so far in this stupid war in Ishbal, as was I. I slowly lowered my gun but did not put it away, I had to be sure that it was really him. "Hawkeye? Is that you really you?" he asked shocked and relieved.

"Hai, it is sir. It is." I say quietly the glare temporarily gone from my eyes.

"Riza…" Roy whispered as his hands now fisted at his sides grew brighter in the flames issuing from them.

_I'm balling up my fists_

_Waiting here defenceless isn't pacifist._

_It's ignorant, and can not be allowed._

"Roy… sir. Please I'm not here to hurt you. Come I'll take you to safety, my love." I whisper as tears form in my eyes. 'He is so broken and hurting so bad. How many people must he have killed?' I thought. At my words Roy slowly relaxed until we were in the dark once more as I replaced my gun.

The next thing I knew he had his arms around me and he whispered in my ear, "I knew you'd come Riza. My little hawk who never quits."

Smiling softly I say, "I had to Roy I love you too much to just let you die. You Roy Mustang are my wild horse who will never stop or give in." I can feel him grin as I wrap my arms around his neck. Savouring his scent and the heat of his body, I hold him never wanting to let him go. I fear that if I do he will be gone forever. He lightly kisses me and I open for him, as tears slowly roll down my cheeks. But I know we must leave so reluctantly I break the kiss sighing as I do so.

_Maybe it's here or maybe it's there,_

_We're never aware of just how safe we are._

_Could it be us or could it be them, unable to trust_

_The information that we need._

"We must go now sir." I say taking his hand we run down the halls back to the street level door. It is dark outside and not far away one can hear the gun fire. Roy, still holding my hand, takes us around the right side of the building away from the gunshots. I pull gently on his hand when he turns I give him military directions and let him know where our men are.

"Where's Full Metal?" he whispers in my ear.

Frowning I tell him the truth, painful as it is, "He and Al are protecting all that they can and Ed was healing a child when I left. For all I know they are both dead now." With a pained look in his eyes Roy nodded and took the lead as we made our way to safety.

_There's something about this place_

_It brings out all the worst._

_Our history's been disgraced_

_Who will destroy who first?_

_There's something about this place_

_It brings out all the worst._

_Our history's been disgraced_

_Who will destroy who first?_

As we neared the safety of the camp guns began to fire very near to us but we kept going. We were so close that we could see the camp. 'Almost there. Almost safe.' I thought. A bullet just missed me as we continued to run at full speed.

_This time, will we all, live on? Background vocal_

_If hurting still exists_

_Make it go away_

_The problems that are plaguing you and I the same._

_This time, will we all, live on? Background vocal_

We were now no more than 7 feet from safety and I truly thought that we would make it. But I was wrong. At 4 feet from the camp a bullet finally hit us. It hit me directly in the small of my back, shattering the spinal cord. Roy quickly picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the camp.

_Causing it to stay_

_Counting down the days._

_It's eating at the very core of us._

"Riza where were you hit?" Roy asked frantic with worry as Jean Havoc, one of ours came over to help.

"My back… I think my spine was broken though because I can neither move nor feel my legs, sir." I said.

"Havoc get something to put her on!" Roy yelled. Havoc didn't move but stared at both Roy and me.

"It's too late Roy. I can't be saved… I-I want you to know that I love you Roy Mustang, don't you ever forget it." I whispered, the life already leaving my body.

_There's something about this place_

_It brings out all the worst._

_Our history's been disgraced_

_Who will destroy who first?_

"I love you too Riza… and I always will" Roy said, as the tears streamed down his face.

_There's something about this place_

_It brings out all the worst._

_Our history's been disgraced_

_Who will destroy who first?_

"Remember me Roy and keep…me in… your heart. Promise." I said, almost gone.

"I promise Riza my love, I promise." Roy sobbed. He bent over and gave me a kiss and in return I gave him my life's last breath. I died protecting him and to me it was better than dying any other way. After I died Roy held me in his arms and Havoc brought out a blanket for Roy. A little later Edward went and sat beside Roy but his eyes never left my face.

"I'm sorry that you lost her sir." was all he said. Roy looked over at Ed and said something that makes my heart glad.

He said. "Thanks Full Metal.. Thank you …my son." Roy had finally told Ed that he was his son and to his surprise Ed simply said.

"Don't worry Roy, she's with Mom now. She'll be safe forever and she'll be waiting for you. So will Mom."

And with that Ed gave Roy a small but helpful hug and the two sat in silence the rest of the night, over my body.

_There's something wrong with this place!_


End file.
